Yours and Mine
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: A different kind of Elliot and Olivia story that I hope you will all enjoy! AU. Rated M just for language for now.


Yours and Mine

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So, I had a thought. What if Elliot and Olivia were married TO OTHER PEOPLE? How would that affect their partnership? Their individual relationships and their spouses? And I thought it'd be a great premise to explore. **_

_**And thus this story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and again if you spot any errors, please PM me and let me know so that I can correct at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

There were days that it hurt. As a child, she had always thought that when she got married, she'd be able to share everything with her husband. As a child she had wanted what her mother never had. A man to love her, a family to come home to and a husband to turn to whenever she had a bad day. Because of these desires, she had never let the fact that she was a child of rape and the fact that her mother had barely been a mom scare from getting all of that.

And she had gotten it. Well at least the husband. She and Rick Farrell had met about a year and ahalf before she became a detective. He was an accountant with a large law firm in the city. She was immediately taken by his looks especially his beautiful green eyes. She loved the way his dark brown hair went into his eyes and the way he would brush it away every time. She loved his tall stature. She wasn't a petite woman so a tall man was a must for her. And at 6'3" Rick was definitely taller than her. Even when she wore high heels. More than that, he was sweet and he loved her. He was ambitious, wanting to go far in his career but he also wanted a family – a wife and kids. He had been almost too good to be true. But then a miracle occurred and he had asked her out. Before she knew it, they had been dating almost a year. And then another miracle occurred. He told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and asked her to marry him. She said yes.

Olivia Benson and Richard Farrell got married a month before she started with SVU. And she had never been happier.

But more than three years into her marriage and three years into her SVU job, things weren't as rosy. It wasn't because she loved Rick any less. That wasn't it at all. If anything she loved him even more. She knew she was lucky to have him especially seeing all those scumbags who abused their wives and kids in her line of work. She was definitely lucky. And every minute of every day she was thankful for that.

But no, it wasn't that. The hurt came from the fact that because of her work, there were things she couldn't tell Rick. In the beginning she tried but the horrors that she saw were too much for him and eventually she just stopped telling him about anything.

Rick had begged her to ask for a transfer of departments but Olivia was adamant. No, SVU is where she wanted to be. She reminded him that he knew this from the beginning and he also knew the reason why she wanted to be there. And Rick, as unhappy as those facts made him, would always relent because he loved Olivia.

But the three years had taken its toll. Tonight, not for the first time this week, Rick had gone to bed angry with her. He could see she was upset and he knew it had to do with her job. Olivia knew that he wanted to ask and draw her out but at the same she knew he wouldn't….couldn't.

Their arguments about her job were always circular. It was never ending. And it always had the same unresolved ending. He didn't want to hear anything bad. And Olivia never saw anything good. They were at an impasse. They were two people who loved each other so much but a gap remained.

Lately, Rick had also been getting jealous of her partner, Elliot Stabler. It didn't matter to Rick that Elliot was also married. And that the two of them would occasionally have dinner with Elliot and his wife Kathy. Oh no. To Rick, Elliot was the guy that Olivia could confide with the things she couldn't confide in him. It didn't matter that Olivia kept telling him that she'd be glad to tell him that it was him who asked her not to tell anything. And though after a fight, Rick would always say he understood a few days later, they would have the same fight, with the same arguments and accusations all over again.

Olivia sighed as she turned around and tried to put her arms around her sleeping husband. Rick stirred but didn't move from his present position. Olivia let out a breath of frustration as she removed her arms from around him and helpless tears stung her eyes. She turned around again facing away from him. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

It was late for a weekday evening. Especially for a night where he'd have to be on shift early the next morning. Elliot knew he shouldn't even be out. But he and Kathy had another fight. Once again it was about Olivia. He had made the stupid mistake of mentioning her name to her tonight. And Kathy, who had not been in a good mood, flared all of a sudden.

Before things could escalate, Elliot had left and drove to a nearby pub.

God damn it.

Kathy and her fucking jealousy.

She kept harping how he wanted to fuck Olivia. That he wanted his partner. And no it didn't matter that she knew Olivia's husband. And that all four of them were friends. She was still convinced that Elliot would leave her for Olivia in a second.

Of course, he was a man. And his partner was a gorgeous woman. He'd be lying if he said that it never crossed his mind. Of course he had wondered what she'd be like in bed. She was relentless in their job. Insatiable in her quest for justice. And he wondered if she brought that same insatiability to bed.

Wondered. Thought. Theory not action. He never would. At least he'd like to think he'd never cheat on Kathy. Yes, Olivia was an amazing woman and if he had been single and she had been single, who knew what could happen. But why dwell on that? He was not the type of person to dwell on what ifs. If he did that, he'd only be torturing himself. Because he knew if he allowed himself to even think of what if – the first what if he'd be thinking of is what if he had never gotten Kathy pregnant. And he did not want to go down that path. What was the point? He was married to Kathy. Olivia was married to Rick. They both weren't single.

However, Olivia was his best friend. She was the woman - the person that he could turn to whenever their jobs became too much. He was the same for Olivia. He knew that. She knew he could turn to him. That was all. They were best friends and partners. They were not lovers. And he wished Kathy could and would believe that.

He sighed and took another sip of his beer, glancing at the clock on top of the bar. 10:45 pm. He should get home. Hopefully Kathy was calmed down by now. Maybe he should call her and ask her if she needed anything from the grocery or anything. That way she'd know he was thinking of her.

Sighing again, and wishing once more that he didn't have to go through this kind of bullshit, he did just that. Just from the way she answered the phone he already knew she was in a better mood. "Kath? Are you sure you don't need anything? It's no big deal. I'm close to the grocery."

"It's okay El. Just come home okay, baby. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I just a bad day."

_You seem to have many bad days lately._ The thought suddenly came unbidden in Elliot's mind. He didn't say that out loud of course. Instead he said, "It's okay, babe. I'll be home in a few okay?"

"Yeah. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Elliot hung up then and finished his beer. A couple of minutes later, he left the pub and headed home, reminding himself for now the storm was over and tomorrow was another day and hopefully a better day.

* * *

The next day, when Olivia got out of the bathroom, she saw that Rick had breakfast ready for them. He was reading the morning paper and sipping coffee. He didn't hear her and she approached him slowly.

As she sat down, Rick put down the paper and smiled at her. "Good morning, Liv."

"Good morning." Olivia's tone was cautious. She was still trying to determine if he was still mad at her or not.

He got up from his chair and went up to her giving her a lingering kiss before pulling away. "Liv, I'm sorry about last night."

_You always are._ Olivia thought silently. But outwardly she just smiled and replied, "I know. It's okay. I understand."

"I'm glad. I'll try to be more understanding next time." Rick promised, going around again and taking a seat once more.

"I'd appreciate that." Olivia replied, still smiling.

There was a moment's pause as Olivia buttered her toast and pour hot water into her cup with a teabag. When Rick saw take a bite of her toast, he spoke once more.

"Liv?"

"Yeah. Honestly I was upset with you last night because I wanted to discuss something with you and well what happened derailed me…"

"Was it anything important?"

"Yeah it was kind of…"

It was Olivia's turn to be apologetic. "I'm sorry honey. What did you want to discuss with me?"

"Look I have to get to work and so do you. We can discuss further later. But I want you to think about it during the day. Okay?"

"Okay. What is it? You're not gonna ask me to quit SVU again, are you?"

"No. But Liv, we've been married more than 3 years now." Rick began, looking at her earnestly.

Olivia smiled and replied, "I know. Pretty amazing huh?"

"Yeah it is." Rick agreed.

Olivia continued to smile but didn't say anything then and just waited for her husband to continue.

"Anyway, Liv, I think, it's time we made our family bigger. I think it's time for us to try and have a baby." Rick told her, smiling. "What do you think?"

Olivia's breath hitched and her eyes widened.

Rick saw her reaction. Thinking she was going to say no, he hurriedly spoke up once more. "Look, I know it will cut into your job, but just think about it, okay?"

Olivia suddenly ran up to Rick and threw her arms around him, hopping onto his lap.

Rick laughed, wrapped her in an embrace and said, "I guess that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed happily, her eyes shining brightly.

"What about your job?" Rick asked, switching to being the calm one now.

"We'll figure it out Rick!" Olivia said excitedly. " Yes! I say yes! We're ready. I'm ready."

"I'd love to start trying right now…" Rick told her, running his hands over her ass, then giving it a little slap. Olivia squealed in response making Rick laugh then groan in regret. "But unfortunately I gotta get going. Tonight maybe?"

Olivia giggled and naughtily slipped her hand onto his crotch giving it a quick stroke and squeeze. "Definitely tonight."

Rick groaned even more audibly. "Don't do that!"

Olivia grinned mischievously, enjoying her husband's frustration. "Sorry."

Rick gently made her stand up, extracting himself from her and grinned back at her. "No you're not."

"No, I'm not." Olivia agreed, her smile still wide,.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Olivia confirmed.

"Alright, I gotta leave babe, but I'll see you later."

"Come home ready."

"Oh I will."

Chuckling, Rick stood up, kissed Olivia and went to finish getting ready for his day.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**So what do you guys think? **_

_**Let me know. Please review! Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817 :-**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
